The Light at the End
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: Kurt Hummel sabía que su condición de salud iba a matarlo,lo había aceptado.Pero un encuentro casual con un chico llamado Blaine podría darle el valor para seguir luchando.A veces las mejores cosas de la vida suelen salir de las peores situaciones. Tradu
1. Capitulo I

**Primero que nada debo decir que esta historia no es mi. Para nada, yo estoy traduciendo esta historia. La cual tienen el mismo titulo, fue escrita por "UniversalOverlordess" de quien recibí la pertinente autorización. Así que está todo en orden.**

**Aquí**** les dejaré el link de su perfil si quieren encontrar la historia original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1335258 / UniversalOverlordess **

**¿Qué más puedo decirles? Esta es una historia preciosa que merece la pena ser traducida y leída. Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que si tengo errores pido las pertinentes disculpas. **

**Y ya saben el fic se centra en Kurt y Blaine en un universo alterno, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo I<strong>_

* * *

><p>La muerte era un tema en el cual Kurt no pensaba mucho.<p>

La primera vez que pensó en ello había sido cuando su padre había dicho que su madre no iba a morir. Por eso aquella noche se había sentado en el regazo de ella y le había preguntado en voz baja: "¿Mami? ¿Qué se siente al morir?"

Ella había pasado una de sus manos por su cabello al tiempo que decía: "Bueno, es como... Es similar a cuando vas a dormir, solo que no despiertas"

"¿Da miedo?"

Inclinó su cabeza aún lado y respondió con voz suave. "Quizás, pero ¿recuerdas a Peter Pan?"

Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Sí, dijo que morir sería una gran aventura, ¿no?"

Ella levantó uno de sus dedos y lo posó en su nariz con suavidad, cosa que le hizo reír. "¡Justamente eso! ¡Es como una nueva aventura! No sabes que va a pasar con exactitud."

La siguiente semana ella comenzó su gran aventura lejos de ellos.

Las semanas posteriores fueron llenadas con llamados de condolencia y visitas de familiares. Kurt podía recordar la primera vez que había visto a su padre llorar. Aquel día había entrado a la sala de estar, su padre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con algunos de sus amigos. Recordaba las lagrimas que habían recorrido su rostro y no quería que ellas estuvieran allí, así que se acercó y le dijo: "Papá, no te preocupes. Mamá me dijo que ella iba a ir en una nueva aventura. Las aventuras son emocionantes, ¿Verdad?"

Y recordó la mirada triste de su padre antes que éste le abrazará con fuerza.

Durante mucho tiempo Kurt no había vuelto a pensar en la muerte.

Hasta que llegó al primer año de su escuela secundaria.

Los niños eran barbaros, llamándole por nombres que ni sabía si existían. Se convirtió en el mejor amigo de los contenedores de basura de la escuela y les prometió que iba a ir a verlos todos los días, a menos que muriera o dejara de ser un bicho raro.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué le trataban de esa forma? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

Esa fue la segunda vez que Kurt pensó en la muerte.

Se había sentado en el baño y se había quedado mirando la navaja con la que su padre solía afeitarse. ¿De verdad valía la pena? ¿Podría hacerlo? Terminó discutiendo consigo mismo, yendo y viniendo, hasta que había escuchado la puerta de entrada de su casa abrirse. Dejó la navaja donde estaba y salió con rapidez del baño con dirección a la cocina tratando de lucir lo menos sospechoso posible.

Nunca le dijo a su padre sobre sus pensamiento suicidas, porque no quería preocuparle. En vez de eso, cuando su padre le había preguntado cómo había estado su día, simplemente había sonreído y respondió: "Genial"

El acoso no se detuvo, todo lo contrario, aumento. Kurt había pensado en la muerte y en cómo _podría_ poner fin a toda esa situación, pero sabía que haría más daño que bien. Así que decidió ignorar el tema. Otros niños también eran intimidados ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar que era la gran cosa? Su padre no tenía por qué saberlo. Ya tenía suficientes problemas. Sin embargo, el acoso que sufría por parte de sus compañeros había llamado la atención de su padre de una forma que nunca esperó.

Para ser honestos, Kurt nunca había pensado que podría llegar a tener un problema como _aquel_. Tenía conciencia que habían antecedentes en su familia, pero nunca había pensado que podría pasarle a _él__._

Había tenido que correr por la escuela de un extremo a otro siendo perseguido por Noé Puckerman, había cometido el error de haberle llamado por su primer nombre mientras lo insultaba. Kurt nunca había sido un gran atleta, pero podía correr sin cansarse por un tiempo prolongado, pero no llevaba ni un minuto de carrera cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

Su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar, tuvo que recargar su cuerpo contra los casilleros, su vista se había nublado, y el aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones, sentía como si su cabeza se hubiera estampado contra una muralla de ladrillos. Escuchó pasos rápidos por donde había venido, no podía continuar con la carrera simplemente porque su cuerpo no le respondía. Lo más probable era que Puck había conseguido algunos refuerzos, pero su cabeza no prestaba atención a nada.

Dios, ¿por qué no podía _respirar?_

El sonido de pasos se detuvo frente a él, levantó la vista para encontrar a Puck, Azimio, Hudson y Karofsky.

"Oye, Hummel," dijo Puckerman en voz alta. "¿Estás listo para tu cita diaria con el contenedor de basura?"

Kurt iba a responder con algo ingenioso, como lo hacían normalmente, pero no pudo encontrar el aire para hacerlo.

Podía sentir las manos sobre él antes de que pudiera hacer nada y comenzó a resignarse cuando alguien habló.

"Amigo, no creo que debamos hacer esto."

Fue colocado en el suelo con algo de brusquedad para luego oír a Karofsky. "Hudson, ¿por qué no? Lo hacemos todos los días."

La voz de Hudson no había salido con tranquilidad como hace unos momentos. "Míralo, está pálida y toda la mierda."

"¿Acaso luzco como si me importara?" preguntó Puckerman.

"No y tampoco me importa, pero…"

Si hubiera podido hubiera hablado, pero al segundo que abrió la boca su visión se oscureció y todo se volvió nada antes de tocar el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos un techo de color blanco le recibió, sentía algo sobre su boca y un extraño aparato en una de sus manos. Sus piernas estaban dobladas, como si hubiera estado acurrucado, así que intento enderezarlas. Hizo una mueca de molestia a medida que su pierna izquierda comenzaba a moverse. Sintió como alguien apretaba con fuerza una de sus manos. Volvió el rostro en esa dirección y pudo ver a su padre con la mirada más intensa que nunca le había visto antes.

"¿Papá?"

Los ojos de su papá se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. "Kurt ... Yo-"

Kurt parpadeó cansado. "¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?"

Su padre negó otra vez.

"Yo puedo responder eso, Kurt."

Había una doctora de ojos azules al otro lado de la cama. Tenía una tabla con papales en sus manos. Ella le sonrío con tristeza. "Estamos contentos de que despertaras."

Él la miró. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" su voz salió en un susurro, no podía hablar más fuerte.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su cama. "¿Qué recuerdas?"

Tomó aliento. "Estaba siendo perseguido por algunos matones ... y luego ... Yo. .. ¿Me- me desmaye?"

Ella asintió.

"Te desmayaste", dijo su padre, escuchándose como si todo su mundo se estuviera cayendo.

"¿Por qué me desmaye?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de la doctora desapareció. "Perdiste el conocimiento porque tu corazón no fue capaz de bombear suficiente sangre a tu cerebro, Kurt. Básicamente, su corazón falló."

Y ahí fue cuando el mundo de Kurt se volvió al revés.

[*] * [*]

Después de ese día hubo momentos en los que Kurt se sentaba bajo el sol y miraba a las nubes flotar en el cielo.

Pensaba en aquellos días cuando cuestionaba su existencia, cuando se preguntaba si valía la pena vivir en su tormento, y por supuesto en cómo pensaba en la muerte.

No pensó en ello como si realmente hubiera querido suicidarse, pero lo que pensara de la muerte ya no servía. ¿Se sentiría como si fuera arrastrado por un agujero negro mientras trataba de aferrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas?

A veces levantaba la mano como si intentara tocar el cielo con ella. Si fuera capaz de volar, hubiera huido y alejado de ese lugar para poder ser un poco más feliz.

A veces se sentía como un ave que tenía todos los deseos de volar, pero que habían cortado sus alas.

Kurt era un cantante, le gustaba cantar y bailar, pero ya no podía hacerlo como antes. El que lo hiciera hacía que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido haciendo a su corazón fallar, y entonces él regresaría a la tierra del los hospitales otra vez, con su padre a su lado sosteniendo su mano tan fuerte como podía al tiempo que trataba de contener las lagrimas.

Cuando vio a su padre en esos días en el hospital ya lo sabía, lo sabía:

Iba a morir.

Estaba en el estadio dos y ni siquiera estaba en la lista para un trasplante. Estaba increíblemente enfermo, pero no lo suficientemente enfermo, o al menos eso le había dicho su médico. Después de escuchar esas palabras se había resignado al siguiente hecho:

Kurt Hummel iba a morir.

Desde su posición en las escaleras de cemento que los estudiantes usaban con frecuencia para el almuerzo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa oscura se formara en sus facciones. Ellos tenían mucha _suerte_ y ni siquiera _sabían_ el porqué.

Kurt no era una persona deportista – para nada -, pero envidiaba a los deportistas por su capacidad de correr sin tener que preocuparse de que su presión arterial sea demasiado alta. Envidiaba a todos los niños que trabajaban medio tiempo, porque eran capaces de experimentar algo que él nunca podría.

Pero por sobre todo, envidiaba a los miembros del Club Glee. Podían hacer lo que él más amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón: cantar y bailar. La escuela los llamaba perdedores, pero Kurt con mucho gusto hubiera dejado que le llamaran perdedor con tal de poder pertenecer al club.

A menudo hacían presentaciones al azar; como ahora, y Kurt los miraba con tristeza. Estaban realizando "Empire State of Mind" pero nadie los escuchaba. Los de la escuela solían tirarle cosas, como si fueran juguetes de tiro al blanco.

No fue capaz de mirar más la presentación, tomó sus cosas, se levantó y le dio un último vistazo al Club Glee antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Bajo con más rapidez de lo que había pensado y al momento de llegar al final de estas estaba sin aliento.

_Esto es ridículo,_ pensó furioso antes de respirar profundamente al tiempo que trataba de calmarse. Sabía que el que estuviera sin aliento por aquel pequeño esfuerzo era un efecto secundario, pero…

Fue hacia el interior sin percatarse que el club Glee estaba tras él abandonando el patio de la escuela. Estaba a mitad de camino de su casillero cuando su profesora de francés lo detuvo.

"¿Sr. Hummel?"

Él le miró. Ella le sonreía de la misma forma que aquellos que conocían su enfermedad: con tristeza y preocupación.

Lo odiaba.

"He hablado con su médico, no tienes que ir a la excursión al museo esta semana."

Quería a fruncir el ceño, tenía muchas ganas de ir a la excursión junto con la clase de español. Porque quizás; por un día, él podría actuar como un adolescente común y corriente. Pero no, él ni siquiera podía tener eso. Él solo sonrió. "Gracias", dijo antes de comenzar a dirigirse a su casillero.

"Amigo," escuchó como alguien le llamaba desde atrás, era Puckerman. Éste le señalo apenas se giró. "¡Todo aquello que hiciste para no ir yo lo quiero! No quiero ir a ese viaje."

El resto de los miembros del club Glee se echaron a reír con él. El de la silla de ruedas levantó una mano diciendo: "Me apunto"

Kurt sabía que ignoraban sobre lo de su enfermedad, ya que sólo los maestros y el resto del personal de la escuela sabía acerca de ella, pero la idea de que alguien _quisiera_ lo mismo que él tenía hacía que su estómago se revolviera. "¿_Quieres_ lo que tengo...?"

No fue capaz de detener las palabas que salieron de su boca. Uno de los chicos que estaba en el equipo de fútbol; el asiático, silbó. "Wow ¡habla! Creo que esta es la primera vez que te escucho hablar, Hummel."

La rubia, que sabía que se llamaba Quinn, golpeó el brazo del niño. "Sé amable, Mike."

Mike levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Sí, señora".

Puckerman y Hudson se rieron y luego el primero caminó hacia él. "Por otro lado, Hummel escucha. Yo... uh… quería pedirle disculpas por lo del otro día, ya sabes, asustarte tanto que perdiste el conocimiento".

Kurt lo miró y suspiró. "Está bien. Lo que sea" respondió antes de girarse y dirigirse a su casillero una vez más haciendo caso omiso de las extrañas miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte del Club Glee.

Estaba tan _cansado_ de todo.

Decidió saltarse el resto de las horas, coloco todos los libros de su bolso en su casillero antes de salir al estacionamiento. Cuando se cansaba de todo iba a ver su madre, a hablar con ella, aquello le hacía sentirse mejor.

El viaje hasta el cementerio fue rápido y antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la tumba de su madre, mirando fijamente su nombre grabado en el mármol. "Hola, mamá", susurró al tiempo que se arrodillaba. "Yo pensé que podía venir a verla. Ha sido bastante duro ..."

Dejó de hablar, preguntándose que debía decir exactamente, pero recordó lo que su padre le había pedido hacer.

"Papá me pidió que hiciera una lista de deseos mamá. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiere que haga una lista de los lugares que me gustaría visitar, los puntos turísticos que quiero ver, las cosas que quiero hacer mientras estoy allí... Lo primero en mi lista es ir a Auckland para poder saltar de Sky-tower. Siempre he querido hacer eso. "

Guardó silencio, escuchando su respiración y el viento que mecía las hojas. Y al final lo dijo. "Tengo miedo, mamá. Tengo miedo de morir."

Se acercó a la lápida y se sentó contra ella, recogió sus piernas hasta su pecho y las envolviendo con sus brazos.

"Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer… Quiero ver un espectáculo de Broadway, quiero hacer _algo_ en algún escenario... Cualquier cosa... Quiero ir a París y tengo muchas ganas de enamorarme... ".

Se detuvo antes de continuar, esforzándose por sonreír. "Pero esos pensamientos son una tontería, ¿verdad, mamá? Tengo una vida bastante agradable en estos momentos."

Con un suspiro dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, escuchó el viento y los pájaros, y comenzó a soñar.

Lo siguiente que supo era que alguien había puesto una mano en su hombro y lo sacudía con suavidad. Sus ojos se abrieron y él fue capaz de distinguir la borrosa figura de un chico.

"¿Estás despierto?"

Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido antes esforzarse por sentarse. "Ahora lo estoy."

"No quise despertarte, pero se está haciendo muy tarde y hace frío aquí fuera, así que..."

Kurt vio como una mano era colocada frente a su cara y la tomó, ¿Cómo negarla cuando se sentía tan indefenso? "Gracias... ah..."

El muchacho, un poco más bajo que él con el pelo gelificado y con unos ojos color avellana, le sonrió. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson, y no hay problema."

Kurt asintió. "Kurt Hummel". Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró la hora. "¡Oh, mierda", murmuró. "¡Papá va a matarme!"

Blaine dejó escapar una risa temblorosa. "¿Tienes un toque de queda?"

"No, no realmente, pero tiende a preocuparse demasiado."

"Ah, Sé cómo se siente eso. Mi mamá es así a veces. De hecho, creo que debería decirle que estoy en Lima antes de que me mate", dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Kurt ladeó la cabeza. "¿No vives aquí?"

Blaine negó al tiempo que miraba su teléfono, escribía un mensaje de texto. "No, vivo en Columbus. Voy a la Academia Dalton, pero tengo una tía en este cementerio y hoy es el aniversario de su muerte, así que vine a visitarla."

Kurt asintió. "Yo vine a ver a mi mamá", dijo al tiempo que se preguntaba el _por qué_ le estaba diciendo eso a un completo extraño.

Blaine miró la tumba con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento, Kurt."

La honestidad en sus palabras hizo inhalar con fuerza a Kurt. Nunca nadie le había dicho aquello con tanta honestidad. La mayoría de las veces; las demás personas, lo decían como si fuera su obligación. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos al tiempo que comenzó a hablar: "Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, tenía poco más de ocho años."

"Aun así es algo que está ahí. No es algo que acabarás de superar."

Kurt asintió en acuerdo. "Sí, eso es cierto." Miró su teléfono y suspiró. "Bueno, será mejor que siga mi camino. Fue un placer conocerte, Blaine Anderson."

Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del cementerio. Casi había llegado cuando escuchó su nombre.

"Oye, Kurt!"

Blaine apareció a su lado unos segundos más tarde. "Oye, escucha, me preguntaba, ¿Harás algo este fin de semana? Mi papá es abogado y tiene un caso en la corte hasta el viernes y él me obligará a venir. No tengo nada que hacer, así que… ¿Te importaría ser mi guía turístico en Lima? "

Kurt lo miró fijamente antes de soltar una carcajada. "¿Crees realmente que hay alguna cosa interesante para hacer en _Lima?_ Además de ver a las vacas, claro está"

Blaine lo miró ofendido. "Oye, las vacas son interesantes... bueno, quizás no, ¡pero aún así!"

Kurt se rió de nuevo antes de asentir. "Claro, yo no estoy haciendo nada, así que ¿por qué no?"

Blaine le sonrió ampliamente. "¡Genial! ¿Puedes darme tu numero?"

Kurt se lo dio y la sonrisa de Blaine creció. "Pronto te mandaré un mensaje..." murmuró, y luego sonrió. "Te dejaré saber a qué hora voy a estar llegando y vamos a ver una esposición de vacas. Nos vemos, Kurt."

Kurt le despidió alzando una mano sin dejar de sonreír. Él no había sonreído así en meses. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo cuando comenzó a vibrar, soltó otra risita mientras leía el texto.

_Muu ;) - Blaine A._

Mientras se dirigía a su coche no podo evitar sentir que algo en su vida había cambiado, y que tal vez no sería tan triste después de todo.

[*] * [*]

Estaba en lo correcto al pesar que su padre se preocuparía, cuando llegó a la casa su padre lo recibió con un abraso triturador diciendo que había estado _tan cerca_ de llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía. Kurt suspiró en sus brazos y le dio a su padre un suave apretón.

"Estoy bien papá, fui a ver a mamá."

Burt retrocedió un poco para verlo. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Kurt dio un paso atrás y colocó su mochila en el suelo. "Estoy sin aliento, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien." Se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de hablar otra vez. "Conocí a alguien en el cementerio."

Burt comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina. "¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

"Su nombre es Blaine", dijo al tiempo que seguía a su papá. "Él va a estar aquí el viernes, y yo voy a ser su "guía turístico", mientras que su padre está trabajando".

"¿De dónde es?"

"Westerville".

Burt abrió la puerta del refrigerador y se inclinó para mirar dentro. "¿Es simpático?"

"Él me hizo reír."

Burt sacó la cabeza y se volvió para mirarlo antes de sonreír. "Creo que me gusta ese chico".

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Él es muy agradable."

Burt se quedó en silencio durante un rato mientras sacaba la ensalada que Kurt había hecho la noche anterior. "¿... Es guapo?"

"¡Papá!"

Burt soltó una carcajada. "Lo siento hijo, solo quiero saber que voy a ver cuando lo conozca."

_"Me_ encontré con él, _Dios."_

Burt rió de nuevo, pero luego se puso más serio. "¿No tenias una excursión de campo?"

"La Dra. Walker llamó y habló con el director. No tengo que ir ahora."

Burt frunció las cejas. "Pensé que querías ir"

"Lo hago, pero parece que mi viernes estará totalmente libre para mostrarle a Blaine lo _increíble_ que puede ser la ciudad de Lima."

El silencio que habitualmente llena la cocina volvió y Kurt suspiró. "¿Papá? Estoy un poco cansado, así que creo que me iré a la cama temprano, ¿de acuerdo? Puede pedir o ir a buscar una hamburguesa si lo desea."

Burt lo miró y sus ojos se suavizaron. "¿Está seguro?"

Kurt asintió. "Sí. Tal vez leeré algo si se me hace demasiado difícil respirar más tarde esta noche o algo así."

Burt parecía reacio a marcharse. "¿Me llamarás si sientes el más _mínimo_ mareo?"

Kurt rodo los ojos. "Sí, papá, lo haré. Te lo prometo. Ahora ve a comer algo que va a obstruir tus arterias."

Burt le sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "Nos vemos hijo", dijo con cariño mientras se deslizaba por la puerta.

Kurt esperó hasta que oyó el camión alejarse antes de dirigirse a su habitación y encender su computadora portátil. Abrió Google tan pronto como pudo y escribió "Academia Dalton, Blaine Anderson " pero bajo la pantalla de su computadora con rapidez antes que terminará de cargarse.

No lo podía creer.

Él había ido directo a _google_ para buscar a un chico que acababa de conocer hace menos de una hora.

_¿Estoy tan desesperado por algo de compañía?_

Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de comenzar su rutina nocturna. Tardó un poco más de lo necesario con la esperanza de que su teléfono emitiría algún sonido diciendo que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Se dio una bofetada mental ante ese pensamiento.

"Te comportas como una niña que se siente atraído por el atleta de la escuela, Kurt, detente".

Respiró profundamente para luego salir de la habitación para lavarse los dientes. En el momento en que regresó su teléfono comenzó a iluminarse; lo que indicaba que un mensaje había llegado. Ladeó la cabeza cuando lo cogió y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo.

_Un nuevo mensaje de Blaine Anderson._

"No puedo creer que de verdad me haya mandado un mensaje..." -murmuró sorprendido sin creer lo que estaba leyendo. Aceptó y comenzó a leer.

_Hola Kurt, mi papá y yo llegaremos a Lima alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y me hará salir en coche._ ¿_Sabes de algún lugar de pudiéramos encontrarnos?_ _- Blaine_

Kurt tuvo que sonreír de nuevo, y le dio las gracias en secreto al chico por hacerle reír dos veces en un día. Él respondió rápidamente.

_Bueno, si quieres desayunar o tomar algo, hay un café pequeño que está cerca del cementerio, ¿Quieres que nos reunamos ahí?_ _- Kurt_

Se agachó y conectado su teléfono a su cargador, luego comenzó a fijar las almohadas para que pudiera estar sentado mientras dormía. Una de las cosas que Kurt había perdido era poder _dormir__._ Últimamente dormir era más una tarea y conseguirlo todo un lujo. Se le hacía difícil respirar algunas noches, cuando sus pulmones tenían una acumulación de líquidos.

A medida que se deslizaba bajo sus cobijas su teléfono sonó nuevamente, sin demora comenzó a leer.

_¡Suena excelente!_ _Te veré en el cementerio, digamos, ¿alrededor de las 9:30?_

Kurt contestó de vuelta con un _"De acuerdo", y_ luego tiró las tapas para cubrirse. ¿Quizás el podría ser feliz por un tiempo? Quizás Blaine era aquella pequeña luz de felicidad que podría disfrutar antes de que todo sucediera.

[*] * [*]

Por otro lado, en Columbus, Blaine guardó su teléfono y volvió a su tarea francés. Estaba increíblemente contento de haber faltado a la escuela para visitar la tumba de su tía. Claro, su padre le había dado un buen sermón, pero…

Su teléfono dejó escapar un pequeño sonido, un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

_Te sugiero que guardes tu apetito._ _La comida que hacen es suficiente para alimentar a una vaca._ _Y no sé tú, pero yo no tengo más de un estómago._

Sí, había valido la pena.

continuará...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: Empecé<strong>_ esto hace un tiempo - y hace un tiempo me refiero a un par de meses, unos días, y hace alrededor de 2.7 horas. El problema de salud está inspirado en la película _Seven Pounds,_ y la voluntad para seguir adelante en esta historia está inspirada en un hecho que he aprendido: **Aunque todo parece sombrío, una persona puede hacer una **_**inmensa**_** diferencia**.

¡Espero que todos disfrutamos!

_**Notas de las traductora**: Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, mientras seguiré traduciendo, nos vemos._


	2. Capitulo II

_**Capítulo II**_

* * *

><p>Kurt odiaba despertar con un ataque de tos.<p>

Le pasaba todo el tiempo, pero le hacía sentir más cansado durante el resto del día, y no podía permitirse el lujo de estar cansado hoy. Era viernes, y él no estaba emocionado como Rebecca Black cuando escribió aquella horrible canción, pero en realidad estaba esperando este día, y no recordaba la última vez que se emocionó al despertar.

Se incorporó lentamente, luego dejó aparecer una sonrisa en su totalidad. Se sentía como un niño que iba a un parque de diversiones por primera vez en su vida, estaba tan emocionado.

Por supuesto, su padre le había dicho que debía mantener su teléfono cerca de él en todo momento, y si estaba demasiado mareado o cansado debía llamarlo, él iría a recogerlo, después irían por su coche. Había hecho la promesa de pronto, demasiado emocionado para pensar en ello plenamente.

Bostezo y se estiró, se inclinó y cogió su teléfono para comprobar el tiempo.

06:24. Tenía un montón de tiempo para prepararse y también para pasar por McKinley para recoger un poco de tarea de su clase de Inglés.

Buscó en sus notificaciones y se dio cuenta que tenía un texto de Blaine.

_¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días! ¡Despierta dormilón! ¡Puedes seguir durmiendo...! Bueno, más adelante, puedes dormir más tarde. ¡Nos vemos pronto! - Blaine_

Kurt respondió con una sonrisa "_buenos días a ti también Mr. Sunshine"_ negó divertido. Blaine y él se había manado mensajes sin parar desde que se habían conocido. Kurt podía decir que, a pesar de solo conocerse hace dos días, sentía que conocía muy bien a Blaine Anderson. Lo que le asustaba era el hecho de que solo le había conocido por mensajes. Verlo en persona era un asunto completamente diferente.

¿Le gustaría Blaine una vez que conversara con él en persona? ¿Simpatizarían así como lo hicieron por los mensajes?

Sacudió la cabeza decidiendo no pensar más en ello. Bajo sus piernas de la cama y pudo sentir el frio del suelo una vez sus pies tocaron el piso, se estiro antes de escoger la ropa que usaría para ese día, cogió una toalla y fue a ducharse.

Cuando fue a la cocina su padre ya estaba ahí, comiendo el desayuno que normalmente hacía a Kurt querer vomitar. Cuando entró Burt le sonrió. "Buenos días hijo. ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?"

Kurt abrió la nevera y sacó la caja de cartón que llevaba al jugo de naranja. "Nos encontraremos en el cementerio y luego lo llevaré al Cafe de Katie, luego vamos a ir por allí."

"Está bien, sólo mantenme al corriente de lo que te suceda ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saber dónde estás por si pasa algo."

Si Kurt hubiera sido un adolescente común y corriente; sin un corazón defectuoso, hubiera estado enojado de tener que estarle informándole a su padre el lugar donde se encontraba, pero él solo sonrió y asintió en su lugar. "Iré a buscar la tarea de inglés, al menos el no tener que ir a ese viaje tiene su beneficio ¿no?"

Burt terminó su desayuno y se puso de pie. "Voy al taller, trabajaré hasta tarde así que no me esperes." Se detuvo a mirarle. "¿Estarás muy cansado en la noche?"

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro. "Es algo inevitable. Nunca he tenido un día completo de normalidad desde que esto sucedió, así que será duro, pero creo que valdrá la pena."

Burt le sonrió con ojos suaves. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kurt."

Kurt le miró con una sonrisa para luego acercarse y abrazar a su padre con fuerza. "Te amo, papá".

Su padre lo era todo para él, había estado allí para cuando diagnosticaron su enfermedad por primera vez y para cuando había sufrido su primer colapso. Había ido a cada cita de Kurt con los médicos y había pasado la noche en el hospital cuando las pruebas habían tardado más de lo previsto.

Era el salvavidas de Kurt.

Su padre le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y le dio un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Te amo demasiado, hijo."

Kurt no estaba seguro si aquellas palabras habían salido un timbre más agudo o no, pero no levantó la vista para ver. "Iré a prepararme"

"Me voy al taller. ¿Te llamó más tarde?"

"Por supuesto".

[*] * [*]

McKinley era muy diferente cuando sus salas estaban vacías.

Todo lo que Kurt podía oír era el golpeteo de sus pies en el suelo y el latido constante de su corazón. Había estado en los vacíos pasillos antes, pero por alguna razón extraña todo parecía más fuerte y más lento, y sintió como si hubiera estado caminando por horas, pero no llegaba a ningún lado.

Maldición, ya estaba cansado.

Eran apenas las ocho y media de la mañana. ¡No debería estar cansado! Kurt sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta que estaba frente a él. Esperó unos segundos antes de abrirla y entrar solo un poco.

La clase estaba en silencio ya que los estudiantes quizás habían sido sorprendidos con una prueba o un examen sorpresa, pero su profesor no estaba en la habitación. Una muchacha morena, a quien reconoció como un miembro del Club Glee, estaba sentada cerca de la puerta así que se acercó a ella y le susurró: "Disculpe, pero ¿sabes dónde está la señora Larson?"

Ella le miró y contestó: "Tuvo que salir corriendo para hacer unas copias de las tareas y trabajos."

"Oh, ¿No eran para hoy? ¿Sabes cuándo va a regresar? Tengo que salir pronto, y yo estaba esperando para pedirle la mía".

La chica frunció el ceño por un segundo para luego meter la mano en su bolso y sacar unos papeles. "Puedes tomar la mía, conseguiré una nueva cuando regrese."

"Gracias," dijo tomando el papel. "Lo siento, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mercedes".

Él le sonrió. "Soy Kurt. Sólo quería decirte que la actuación del otro día fue muy buena. Espero que tengan una oportunidad de ir a Nueva York."

Con esto, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación y se dirigía a la entrada. Fue a mitad del camino cuando se encontró siendo empujado contra una fila de casilleros. Se quedó sin aliento; aturdido. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver la figura de Karofsky alejándose. Kurt parpadeó rápidamente tratando de librarse de la conmoción que había venido del hecho de haber sido empujado contra los casilleros.

Le había dolido mucho.

Movió sus hombros tratando de relajarse para luego encaminarse a la salida.

Una hora después, cuando había llegado al cementerio sus hombro le seguía doliendo, pero lo ignoró y salió de su coche. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Blaine.

"Hey, estoy aquí."

"_Hey, voy a estar allí en un minuto. Yo. .. Yo creo que me perdí."_

Kurt trató de no sonreír, pero falló.

"Te has perdido..."

_"Bueno, en realidad me distraje con unos increíbles tipos de vacas que había aquí. No, la verdad, tuve que hacer un cambio de aceite en un taller, pero mi papá sólo va a un taller, así que tuve que conducir por un rato tratando de encontrarlo. Pero voy a estar en el cementerio…"_

Un bocinado llegó tras él, Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver un mustang rolling aparcando aun lado de su coche.

_"- Ahora mismo."_

Una vez el coche se estacionó apagó el motor; Blaine abrió la puerta y salió diciendo: "Hey Kurto, lamento llegar tarde".

Kurt negó con la cabeza y lo saludó con una sonrisa. "No, está bien. ¿Quieres salir?"

Blaine asintió y miró sus coches. "¿Quieres conducir, o quieres que yo lo haga?"

Kurt tendió una mano hacia su coche. "¿Quieres entrar? Sé por donde debemos ir…"

"Suena bien".

Se subió al coche de Kurt y se pusieron en marcha a la cafetería.

Él no sabía qué hacer en esa situación realmente. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Nunca había tenido a alguien que no era miembro de su familia en su coche, y era raro. ¿Debía hablar primero? ¿O debía esperar a que Blaine iniciara una conversación? Se mordió el labio y rogó a la luz que los había detenido ponerse en verde. El silenció lo estaba colocando nervioso, pero cuando decidió abrir la boca una voz llegó a sus odios.

"Y bien, ¿A qué escuelas vas?"

Kurt miró a Blaine por el robadillo de ojo, Blaine estaba ligeramente inclinado en la puerta apoyando su codo en la orilla de la ventana quedado un poco girado para poder mirar a Kurt directamente a los ojos.

"Oh... Asisto a McKinley."

Las cejas de Blaine se elevaron un poco. "El Club Glee New Directions es de ahí, ¿verdad?"

Kurt asintió, la luz se puso en verde y apretó el acelerador. "Sí, ese es el nombre del club. Me hubiera gustado participar en el."

Blaine pareció animarse un poco. "Oh, ¿Cantas?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Un poco", dijo con frialdad-. "No mucho en realidad. No creo ser muy bueno..."

Blaine soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Oh, no digas eso. Dudo que seas malo."

Kurt se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, ¿tú cantas?"

Blaine se echó a reír. "Sí, estoy en el club de coro de Dalton. Se les conoce como Warblers."

"¿Cómo el pájaro?"

"Uh-huh".

"Eh..."

Y luego se habían quedado sin algo que poder comentar. Dios, ¿Por qué era una persona tan tonta socialmente? Y antes de saberlo preguntó: "Por otro lado, ¿tienes novia?"

Blaine se irguió de repente. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

¡Oh, no!... Había dicho algo malo. Oh, esto no era bueno, no servía para nada. Se encogió de ligeramente hombros haciendo que se viera más pequeño que el otro chico. "Lo siento, No debí preguntar eso ¡Simplemente olvídalo!"

"No, no, ¡No pasa nada! Solo quería saber el porqué lo preguntabas."

Kurt aún mantenía sus hombros encorvados "Solo me preguntaba si tenías novia porque me parecía muy extraño que le pidas a un completo extraño mostrarte los alrededores de Lima ... porque, si tuvieras una novia, ella hubiera sido una mejor candidata... "

Eso no tenía sentido, ¿Y por qué se sentía como un chismoso?

Esta era una de las cosas que odiaba de sí mismo. Claro, él era gay, podía lidiar con eso, de hecho, no le importaba ser gay, pero… No tenía amigos, y no sabía cómo actuar con ellos. Y este tipo era realmente guapo, y él solo estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a él.

"No, no tengo una novia. No son mi tipo, ¿sabes?"

_Oh._

_Oh._

_¡Oh Dios Mío!..._

Kurt dejó aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Ah ... sí, sé lo que quieres decir ..."

¿Acababa de entender que Blaine era Gay?

Wow, hoy no eran más que momentos incómodos.

"¿Tienes novio?"

Kurt se sonrojó. "Um... no".

"Ah, yo tampoco."

"Oh..."

¿Qué se suponía que tenía decir después de eso?

Aparcó en el estacionamiento del café y apagó el motor, pero no se molestó en abrir la puerta. "Lo siento", dijo en voz baja. "Esta fue una manera muy torpe para empezar el día, ¿eh?"

Blaine de repente soltó una larga carcajada que hizo que Kurt le mirara con asombro. "Lo ha sido, pero bueno, nos ha proporcionado un montón de cosas raras: los dos somos gay y solo me pregunto ¿Qué otras cosas incomodas nos pasaran?"

Kurt se echó a reír, y luego se bajó de su auto. "¿Hambriento?"

"Por supuesto".

El café no estaba tan lleno como esperaba, pero para ser honesto Kurt estaba bastante contento con eso. Ya se sentía cansado y eso que todavía era temprano. Sus piernas se sentían como si hubieran sido cubiertas de cemento y tuvo que usar toda su energía solo para mostrar una mirada feliz. Blaine era totalmente lindo y divertido, pero Kurt estaba gastando una gran cantidad de energía en el solo intento de permanecer atento.

"Uh, tenemos que sentarnos para que manden a alguien a nuestro lado, así que... ¿Quieres una mesa o una cabina?"

Blaine elevo sus cejas como si estuviera meditando. "Una cabina. Son más cómodas."

"Estoy de acuerdo, y las sillas son muy agradables, ya sabes, es un pequeño café."

Blaine terminó eligiendo una cabina que estaba en una de las esquinas, lejos de la mayoría de la gente del café. Kurt se instaló en un lado y vio como Blaine se deslizaba con facilidad en el otro y sacó un menú. "Hmm ... ¿Quieres recomendarme algo?"

Kurt cogió su propio menú. "Bueno, en realidad depende de lo que estas buscando y qué tipo de alimento deseas para desayunar."

"En estos momentos me siento como un niño pequeño, quiero comer; entre unos panqueques o unos waffles."

Kurt paso las páginas del menú casi llegando hasta el final donde se detuvo en la esquina inferior, luego le acercó el menú a Blaine para que viera dicha pagina y dijo: "En realidad creo que este es el mejor en términos de sabor. Creo que te gustara".

Blaine miró fijamente antes de asentir y cerró el menú. "Bien, entonces pediré eso."

Treinta minutos después se encontraban charlando y riendo al tiempo que comían, hablaron sobre musicales en Broadway y los últimos diseños de moda que habían salido. Kurt hacía tiempo que había terminado su comida y había dejado su plato vacío a un lado. "Por lo tanto, su musical favorito es..."

"Sin duda Avenue Q"

"¿En serio? Nunca lo he visto, pero he escuchado la música. Tengo que decir que ahora no puedo escuchar música similar a Sesame Street sin ponerme a reír."

Blaine tomó una servilleta y se limpió los labios. "Oh, lo sé. Yo la canto todo el tiempo, estoy volviendo locos a mis padres. Ellos me gritan que estoy arruinando la infancia de mis hermanos menores, o... lo que sea que ellos dicen. Pero siempre es algo así. "

Kurt tarareaba. "¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Sí, un hermano mayor, y un par de gemelos menores. Un niño y una niña, a pesar de ser pequeños pueden ser la cosa más molestosa del mundo, pero son muy divertidos." Su expresión se volvió seria y Kurt pudo ver como sus cejas se alzaban, como si algo fuera muy grave, pero después se veía como si quisiera contener una sonrisa. "Aunque también pueden enseñarte a tener mucha paciencia."

"¿Cuántos años tienen?"

"Mi hermano mayor, Wendell-"

Kurt levantó una ceja y Blaine le señaló con el dedo. "Sin bromas".

"No iba a decir nada".

Iba a hacerlo.

"Bueno, Wendell se encuentra en su tercer año en la escuela de leyes, está pensando en hacerse cargo de la firma de abogados de la familia de mi padre. Katie y James tienen cinco"

Blaine coloco el servicio sobre el palto y lo aparto aun lado. "¿Tienes hermanos?"

Kurt movió la cabeza, y de pronto se pregunto que se sentiría tener un hermano. ¿Sería divertido? ¿O estaría constantemente irritado por culpa ellos? "No, soy hijo único."

Blaine apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano. "Tuviste suerte..."

"Oh, no estoy seguro..."

Kurt se movió un poco a la derecha, para poder inclinarse contra la pared y así no tener que mantenerse erguido. "¿Así que tu padre es un abogado? Eso debe ser genial."

Blaine negó. "No tanto, confía en mí… Todo el mundo quiere que vaya a la escuela de leyes como mi hermano y que ayude en la empresa familiar... Ley Anderson, y eso es algo que no quiero hacer."

Kurt asintió. "Te comprendo. Mi papá es dueño de un taller y aunque me encanta ayudar a arreglar los coches, cuando puedo, no quiero hacerme cargo."

No dijo que le encantaba ayudar cuando él aun era capaz de trabajar en ellos, porque, a pesar de que él y Blaine se llevaban muy bien (que habían hecho clic y, si era honesto, le resultaba increíble lo bien que se llevaban con solo conocerse dos días), no quería que Blaine supiera de sus problemas de salud.

"¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida?" Blaine le preguntó apoyándose en el respaldo de cuero de los asientos. "Claro, si no te importa decirme"

Kurt se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. ¿Realmente sabía lo que quería hacer en su vida?

Bajo la mesa sus manos comenzaron a temblar, las entrelazó y las apretó con fuerza, luego se mordió el labio mientras pensaba. Él no había pensado en ello en realidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a vivir exactamente, y sabía que no podía irse muy lejos en el caso de que algo le sucediera y no fuera capaz de llegar a su médico, pero…

"Para ser honesto, no lo sé. Tengo metas, sí, como ir a ver un espectáculo en Broadway, tengo este sueño cursi de tener un baile romántico debajo la lluvia, y tengo muchas ganas de ver el mar, pero otra cosa que no sea eso... en realidad no tengo un plan para mi vida. "

Blaine se dio cuenta, le miraba fijamente con la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia un lado y la boca levemente abierta. "No", dijo finalmente. "En realidad no lo tengo. Realmente no se que quiero hacer, pero por el momento no me importa. Por el momento solo hay que disfrutar de la vida, ¿cierto?"

"... Cierto."

Kurt se aclaró la garganta tratando de pensar en otra cosa de la cual hablar. "¿A qué hora me dijiste que tu padre te vendría a recoger?"

Blaine miró su reloj. "En… unas dos o tres horas más o menos."

Kurt sacó un billete de veinte dólares y lo puso sobre la mesa. "Bueno, entonces será mejor que comencemos con el maravilloso Tour Hummel por Lima. Quien da la garantía de que te aburrirás completamente."

Blaine rio divertido, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del billete de veinte en la mesa. "No pagaras por esto."

Kurt ya estaba medio camino de salir de su asiento. "¿Por qué no?"

Blaine sacó su propia billetera, recogió el dinero de Kurt y colocó el suyo en su lugar. "Porque…", comenzó al tiempo que colocaba el billete de veinte en las manos de Kurt. "Fui yo quien te pidió que me mostrara los alrededores, así que seré yo quien pagará."

La forma en la que lo dijo no le dio a Kurt opciones para discutir, así que a regañadientes apretó el billete y se giro. "¿Estás seguro de no querer estudiar leyes? Tienes argumentos para ser abogado."

Blaine se encogió de hombros y se levantó. "Mi papá."

"Bueno", dijo Kurt, abriéndose camino hasta su coche. "Pues te enseño muy bien."

Después de mucho debatir con Blaine eligieron visitar el parque con el pequeño estanque y los patos. Se detuvieron junto a la tienda de pan y compraron un poco (Blaine insistió en pagar - una vez más), entonces la siguiente cosa que Kurt sabía era que estaban sentados en un banco frente al agua tirando migas de pan a los patos y observándolos pelear por ellas.

"Me gustan los patos", dijo Blaine al azar lanzando otro trozo de pan al pato que estaba más cerca la cual golpeó su cabeza y rebotó. El pato miró hacia el cielo, como si se preguntara de donde había venido el pan, luego se inclinó hacia abajo y rápidamente lo cogió. Kurt tuvo que reír.

"Ya veo porque, son divertidos."

"De hecho lo son", dijo Blaine tirando otra miga.

Suspirando Kurt apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la banca, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento soplara sobre su cara y pasara por su pelo. Kurt con toda honestidad podía decir que no recordaba algún momento en la que sintiera tan relajado desde que se había enterado de su enfermedad.

La sensación fue _increíble._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Blaine agarró su mano y tiró un poco de él para que se levantara del banquillo. "Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Blaine se burló de él y pronto comenzó a guiarlo hasta el estanque. "Tengo la repentina necesidad de actuar como un niño de cinco años, y eso es lo que voy a hacer"

Cuando llegaron a la orilla de la laguna Blaine se quitó los zapatos y se metió al agua. Kurt lo miró para luego roda los ojos. "Wow, Blaine. Su niño interior es al-"

Pero fue cortado cuando un poco de agua golpeo su cara. Se quedó sin aliento y algo sorprendido, se tambaleó y dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Cuando abrió los ojos Blaine tenía una mirada de cachorrito. "¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?"

Él le tendió la mano.

Kurt la miró, meditando. Nunca había hecho esto antes. ¿Haría que su presión y frecuencia cardiaca subiera mucho? ¿Se marearía rápidamente? ¿Se desmayaría? ¿Lo... lo disfrutaría? Elevó la vista, hasta el rostro de Blaine quien le miraba con esperanza y luego volvió a mirar la mano extendida.

En esa fracción de segundo Kurt decidió que quería divertirse, que sus problemas del corazón se fueran al infierno.

Se sacó sus propios zapatos para luego tomar con firmeza la mano extendida de Blaine y se dejó tirar al agua.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, en los que salpicó y se empapó, Kurt se sintió como un adolescente normal por primera vez en dos años. Sin preocuparse por su frecuencia cardíaca o su presión arterial, ni nada de eso. Él se estaba divirtiendo, la forma en que rió y dejó que Blaine tirara de él en un abrazo, él no pudo estar más agradecido de esos quince minutos.

Sin dejar de reír Kurt se alejó del abrazo y miró hacia el banco donde anteriormente se habían sentado. Rió cuando divisó una pequeña figura en el lugar. "Mira", dijo señalándolo.

Los patos estaban sentados en el banco con el pan de molde, mirándolos.

"Nos están juzgando, Kurt," susurró Blaine en su oído y Kurt rió de nuevo.

Luego se estremeció.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó Blaine mientras toma su chaqueta y la deslizaba sobre los hombros de Kurt.

"Gracias", murmuró un poco confundido, pero agradecido. Ahora que la diversión había desaparecido podía sentir lo cansado que estaba, y se estremeció pensando en todo el tiempo que aún le quedaba al día. _Quería_ pasar más tiempo haciendo cosas divertidas con Blaine. _Estúpido corazón defectuoso..._

Dos horas más tarde Kurt tuvo que decirle adiós a Blaine en el cementerio y dos horas y quince minutos después se encontró tirado en el sofá exhausto, pero feliz. A lo largo del día se había sentido cada vez más cansado haciéndosele más difícil el respirar, pero él quería estar con _Blaine_ y divertirse, así que se orillo a permanecer fuerte. Estuvo jadeando todo el tiempo que se demoró en llegar a casa, pero tan digno como lo era él. No tenía hambre así que tomó la manta que reposaba en uno de los sillones, se cubrió con ella y encendió la televisión. En realidad no pudo quedarse dormido, pero él fue capaz de descansar un poco hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse y ver a su papá ingresar por ella.

"Hey", su padre dijo en un susurro. "¿Cansado?"

Kurt se incorporó lentamente y asintió con la cabeza. "Mucho". Luego miró su reloj para comprobar el tiempo. "Estás en casa más tarde de lo planeado."

Burt se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se quitó el sombrero. "Se me pasó el tiempo hablando con alguien en el taller." A continuación, le dirigió una mirada severa a Kurt. "Nunca me dijiste dónde estabas."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y se mordió los labios. "¡Lo siento! Me estaba divirtiendo y…"

Burt soltó una carcajada. "Está bien, hijo. Si te has divertido y nada te ha pasado, entonces está bien." Luego frunció el ceño. "¿De verdad te has divertido?"

Kurt le sonrió y agregó en voz baja. "Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora."

"Eso es bueno. Por otro lado, hoy llamó tu medico, se programó la resonancia magnética para el próximo lunes para ver cómo van las cosas. ¿Quieres ir a la escuela todo el día? ¿O solo vamos y después pasamos a ver como están las cosas? "

"Me gustaría ir. Tengo que hacer mi tarea de ingles de todos modos ¿verdad?"

"Me parece bien. Puede volver a dormir. Te despertaré cuando la cena esté terminada."

Kurt asintió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos; soñando con patos, estanques, y panqueques.

El lunes su profesor de Inglés decidió que su clase debería hacer un proyecto en parejas que valdría un cuarto de la nota del año. Ese día había llegado tarde ya que no pudo dormir bien, porque no pudo respirar bien y después que le dijeron cuál era el proyecto se encontró con que era compañero de Mercedes, la chica que le había dado su tarea el viernes anterior.

"Hola", dijo saludándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella lo miró fijamente y luego asintió hacia su atuendo. "Me _encanta_ tu camisa. Marc Jacobs, ¿verdad?"

Kurt sonrió sabiendo que se llevarían muy bien.

Esos días se volvieron lo mejor que había tenido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dejen sus comentarios. Byez<strong>_


	3. Capitulo III

_**Capítulo III**_

Kurt _no_ era un fan de las visitas al hospital. Había estado allí muchas veces y por ahora casi la mayoría de las enfermeras del ala cardíaca sabía su nombre y apariencia. No era algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso.

"Hola de nuevo, Kurt", dijo una de las enfermeras mayores cortésmente, pasó por delante del mostrador de recepción. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Se encogió de hombros y luego firmó el portapapeles en el escritorio. "Ni mejor ni peor de la última vez que estuve aquí."

"Aquí dice que tienes programada RM ¿Correcto?"

"Eso es correcto."

La enfermera le sonrió dulcemente una vez más. "Espero que todo salga bien, cariño. Solo debes dejar libre la cabeza y la espalda, luego vendrán a buscarte."

Kurt asintió y fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos.

Odiaba los hospitales. Por el olor, por el silencio y porque nadie parecía feliz. Se acordó de estar aquí por su mamá, esperando y esperando y _esperando._ Había sido un niño, sentado en el regazo de su papá y constantemente mirando a su alrededor para ver al médico quien le diría si su mamá iba a vivir o no. Su padre se habría quedado dormido dos horas en la espera y Kurt se quedo sentado solo, mirando a la gente ir y venir delante de él.

Él recordaba haber visto a alguien cubierto de sangre siendo bajando de la ambulancia para luego ser ingresado con rapidez. Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía cuando alguien tenía lo que los médicos llamaban neumonía. ¿Haría que la sangre saliera de su mamá como el hombre que acababan de ingresar apresuradamente? ¿O haría que sus extremidades y pelo cayeran?

"¿Papá?"

Burt gruño y se acomodó más en la silla, Kurt dejo de mirar el reloj en espera del médico y se dedico a ver la figura dormida del que era su único padre.

"¿Kurt Hummel?"

La cabeza se Kurt se giró en dirección a la doctora que se acercaba a él. "Hola, Dra. Walker. ¿Cómo está?"

Ella le sonrió y le tendió una mano. "Estoy bien, gracias. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?"

Se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirla por el pasillo. "Estoy bien. He estado muy cansado últimamente, pero es porque tuve un fin de semana largo, pero-"

Ella le interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa. "A lo que me refería es ¿cómo va tu vida? Me gustaría saber cosas de ti que no giran en torno a tu corazón, cariño."

Kurt parpadeó. "Oh. Um ... conocí a alguien, se convirtió en mi amigo".

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Su nombre es Blaine y... bueno, me convirtió en lo que sería su guía turístico de Lima el viernes. Fue muy divertido."

Ella se giró para mirarle fijamente durante unos momentos, cuando se sintió incómodo cambió de posición y comenzó a retorcerse los dedos. "Puedo notar que te has divertido. Te ves feliz. Eso es bueno."

Sonrió de manera tímida.

"Bien, ahora vamos a ayudarte a prepararte para la RM."

[*] * [*]

"Papá ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo?"

Su padre llevaba un rato algo emocionado. Desde que él y Kurt había salido del hospital había estado en una especie de feliz aturdimiento. Kurt preguntó si ya había muerto y esto era el más allá o... algo así.

Su padre lo miró y luego extendió los brazos. "¿Qué piensas? ¿Cómo me veo?"

Kurt entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su padre y lo examinó. "Te ves bien", dijo después de unos minutos de mirar. "Pero en serio papá, ¿Por qué el traje?"

Burt se miró en el espejo tratando de arreglarse la corbata. "¿No te lo dije? Tengo una cita esta noche"

Bueno _eso_ despertó el interés de Kurt. "Oh, de verdad papá. No tienes remedio", murmuró poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su padre para ayudarlo a solucionar el problema con su corbata. "Así que, ¿cómo la conociste?"

"Bueno, ya sabes, el viernes pasado; ¿recuerdas qué te dije que me quedaría hasta más tarde? Bueno, terminé haciéndole un cambio de aceite a su auto, y de pronto comenzamos a hablar, una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora... bueno, voy a salir. "

Kurt le sonrió. "Estoy feliz por ti papá,". Luego resopló. "Además, ya era hora."

"¡Hey!"

Kurt se rió, luego se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se acostó en ella. "Así que, ¿cómo se llama?"

"Carole. Carole Hudson".

"¿Hudson? ¿Tiene un hijo?"

Burt frunció el ceño. "Creo que sí. Su nombre es... ¿Finn?"

Kurt asintió. Luego se puso de pie colocó sus manos en sus caderas, sus ojos recorrieron el atuendo que su padre llevaba. "¿A qué hora pasaras a recogerla?"

"Más o menos a las... ¡Oh, en diez minutos! ..."

"¡Papá!"

"¡Perdí la noción del tiempo!"

Kurt corrió hacia la pequeña cajita que perteneció a su madre y cogió la billetera de su papá y lo colocó en sus manos, luego comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta. "¡Ve, ve, _ve,_ ve!"

Burt suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "ya voy, ya voy. Pero escucha…", dijo dándose la vuelta una vez que había llegado a la puerta. "El hecho de que salga no quiere decir que no quiera que me llame si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo con severidad.

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Sí, sí, te llamaré."

_"Kurt"._

"¡Te llamaré! Ahora, ¡vete!"

Con una última mirada severa, Burt se dirigió a la puerta y Kurt lo vio salir hasta que perdió de vista el coche de su padre entre las calles. Luego sonrió y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Esperaba que esto funcionara. Su padre necesita a alguien allí para él, para cuando su corazón deje de funcionar.

Kurt había estado desde el almuerzo en el sofá viendo la televisión hasta que sintió ganas de ir a la cama, pero los planes cambiaron cuando sonó su teléfono. Era un número desconocido y se mostró reacio a contestar, porque muchas de las llamadas telefónicas resultaban ser una broma. Estuvo a punto de dejar que la contestadora respondiera, pero decidió responder en el último segundo.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, ¿habló con Kurt Hummel?"

Frunció el ceño. "Sí. ¿Quién habla?"

"Mercedes".

Mercedes... Merced-

_Oh._

"Ah, ¡hola! Lo siento, no me esperaba tu llamada..."

Ella contuvo el aliento. "No, está bien. Siento llamarte sin avisar, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Me siento mal por hacer esto, pero mi familia planeo un pase en grupo para mañana después de la escuela, por eso no podré asistir a nuestra cita de estudios."

_Oh ..._

"Por eso me preguntaba ¿si te importaría ir a la sala del coro mañana durante el almuerzo? Podemos empezar allí y continuar, posiblemente, el día siguiente una vez terminé con la practica del club de coro."

Pensó en ello, porque estar en la sala de coro lo _lastimaría, _pero…

"Está bien... ¿Por qué no?"

Prácticamente pudo sentir el alivio de Mercedes por el teléfono. "Bueno, entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Sí, adiós Mercedes."

"Adiós, Kurt."

[*] * [*]

Para ser honesto, Kurt nunca había estado tan ansioso esperando la hora del almorzar. Siempre había deseado tener alguna escusa para poder ir a la sala del coro, ver el lugar donde el Club Glee hacía su magia. Cuando llegó el lugar estaba vacío, así que tuvo la oportunidad de mirar los alrededores.

Se veía como una sala de coro normal, pero Kurt tenía la sensación de que si él fuera capaz de cantar y bailar un tiempo con ellos, le _habría_ encantado esta sala. Se sentía... feliz. Suspirando se acercó al piano y puso una mano sobre él. _Lo que yo daría por ser parte de éste club..._

"¿Kurt?"

Se volvió hacia la puerta para ver a Mercedes de pie con la niña asiática a su lado. "Hola", dijo en voz baja.

Mercedes señaló a la chica a su lado. "Ella es Tina. Tina, el es Kurt. Es mi compañero en el proyecto de Inglés."

Tina se acercó y le tendió la mano. "Hola, Kurt. Es un placer conocerte."

Él le estrechó la mano, un poco confundido. "Así que... ¿Vamos a trabajar en el proyecto hoy o...?"

Mercedes asintió. "Sí, es sólo que a la mayor parte de New Directions le gusta pasar su hora de almuerzo aquí. ¿Está bien para ti?"

Ella parecía un poco nerviosa y se pregunto sobre eso. _No soy una persona asustadiza... ¿O sí?_

"No, está bien para mí."

Tina le sonrió antes de acercase a unas sillas, para luego sentarse en ellas después de dejar sus cosas aún lado "¿No te gustaría unirte a nuestro pequeño ensayo? Si es que hay uno"

Kurt quería decir que sí, realmente quería, pero…

"Lo siento, pero no canto".

Ambas le miraron con extrañeza. "¿De verdad?" Preguntó Mercedes. "¿Lo has intentado?"

Kurt se sentó en una de las sillas. "¿Podemos empezar con el proyecto, por favor?"

Mercedes y Tina compartieron una mirada antes de que la primera se acercara a Kurt para luego sentarse a su lado.

"Mercedes iré a buscar Mike, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, Tina".

Mercedes le dio una extraña mirada a Kurt. Se removió un poco en su asiento antes de tomar su bolso y sacar su cuaderno de notas. "Así que, ¿Sabes que es lo que tenemos que hacer?"

Habían empezado a trabajar y cinco minutos más tarde el resto del Club Glee entró riendo y sonriendo; Kurt agarró su cuaderno apretándolo un poco contra su pecho.

Finn iba de la mano con una niña un poco bajita y de cabellos castaños. Kurt le escuchó hablar sobre el "hombre misterioso" que le había dado a su madre la noche de su vida. Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa cuando Finn comentó que cualquier que pudiera hacer sonreír a su madre debía ser un buen tipo.

_Sí, es un buen tipo, muy bueno._

Estaba escribiendo el esbozo de su proyecto cuando una mano apareció delante de su cara. Alzó la vista para ver a un muchacho rubio sonriendo hacia él. Inmediatamente Kurt pudo decir que este chico se había teñido el pelo. Trató de no sonreír.

"Hola, mi nombre es Sam. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Kurt tomó la mano tendida. "Kurt".

Sam hizo un gesto a la sala de coro. "¿Estás pensando unirte al Club Glee?"

Y de nuevo una punzada dolor alcanzó su pecho por el comentario de alguien que no conocía la condición de su corazón. Quería decir sí. _Realmente quería decir_ _si__,_ pero en cambio negó con la cabeza y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso. "No", dijo en voz baja. "No canto".

Sam levantó una ceja. "Eso pensaba también. ¡Pero aquí estoy! ¡Y es genial!"

Puckerman levantó un puño y lo dejó caer sobre las teclas del piano lo que dejó escapar un fuerte sonido y luego cruzo la sala para llegar hasta Kurt. "Totalmente amigo. Quiero decir, mírame. Soy Puckzilla. Soy un tipo duro, pero éste club es jodidamente _genial."_

"Por favor, no use malas palabras en la sala del coro, Puck", Brunet lo retó casi a gritos.

"¡Al diablo con eso, Rachel! ¡Diré lo que quiera!", le gritó dándose la vuelta quedando frente a ella.

_Son todos tan buenos amigos..._ _Suena raro, pero es verdad._ _Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que Noé Puckerman estaría dispuesto a estar en una habitación con tantas personas diferentes._

Y otra vez le dolió.

Se puso de pie con la completa intención de salir de la habitación y decirle a Mercedes que acabaría el esquema él solo, pero sintió una mano sobre hombro, se puso rígido para luego mirar sobre su hombro. Finn estaba de pie tras él, con una mirada seria en el rostro.

"¿Fue tú papá el que llevó en una cita a mi mamá?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer desinteresado. "Creo que sí, ¿por qué?"

Finn le miró fijamente durante un rato para luego tenderle la mano. "Bueno, él la trató bien, así que... sí. Encantado de conocerte oficialmente, niño cuyo padre está saliendo con mi mamá."

Kurt elevó una de sus cejas. "Uh... ¿de acuerdo?"

Finn alejó un poco su mano. "Solo... ¿No es lo que la gente hace cuando alguien está saliendo con una persona que quieres?"

"Creo que eso es lo que hacen los _padres,_ Finn. Y nuestros padres _tienen la_ edad suficiente para decidir a quién quieren como cita."

Finn bajó más la mano. "Oh..."

Luego Kurt sonrió, extendió su mano y estrechó la de Finn. "Encantado de conocerte, Finn Hudson".

Finn se rió y le devolvió el apretón. "A mi mamá realmente le gusta tu papá", dijo alegremente. "Creo que era hora de que conociera a alguien. Ha estado sola por mucho tiempo."

"Lo sé. Han pasado ocho años para que mi papá…"

Pero fue cortado por el sonido de su teléfono y cuando sonaba durante su horario escolar significaba que era del hospital o de su padre, por lo que levantó una mano hacía Finn y contestó. "¿Hola?"

"Hey hijo, ¿cómo estás?"

"¿Papá? Estoy bien... ¿Necesitas algo?"

Hubo un sonido de pies siendo arrastrados y luego un pequeño '_no es ese_' antes de que su padre le hablara directamente otra vez. "Son dos cosas en realidad. La primera; me encontré con un libro que fue sacado de la biblioteca."

"¿El que pediste hace dos años?"

"Sí, ese. Y lo segundo, su doc - _¡Jonathan: __No__ toque ese coche_! - Lo siento. Su médico llamó. Y, eh… me dijo algunas cosas, una de ellas es que no es una buena idea el que conduzcas largas distancias, mejor que no conduzcas en lo absoluto. "

Kurt se congeló. "¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno, es más que nada una medida de precaución. Sólo en el caso de que algo suceda mientras estás en el auto."

Kurt estaba pensando en salir de la sala del coro, ya que el Sr. Schuester acababa de entrar y se habían reunido todos a su alrededor para hablar de algo, así que optó por ir sentarse a la silla más cercana a la puerta. "¿Voy a estar bien para ir a casa?"

"Dijo que no habría problemas con las distancias cortas, en realidad la conducción no es un problema, pero es una precaución que debemos tomar."

Kurt suspiró y asintió comprendiendo, pero no feliz por ello. "Está bien... te veré en casa."

"Nos vemos, hijo."

"¿Y papá?"

"¿Sí?"

"Regresa ese libro."

"Lo haré".

Cuando colgó su teléfono dejó caer su cabeza abatido. Sabía que las cosas no habían tendido a mejorar, pero con la advertencia del médico, no podía dejar de sentir que todo... terminaba. Se sintió drenado después de la llamada telefónica y no el drenaje que generalmente sentía, pero…

_Hoy simplemente no es un buen día..._

"¿Kurt?"

Levantó la vista para ver a Tina de pie delante de él. "¿Estás bien?"

Dijo que sí y luego contempló como todos los miembros de New Directions lo miraban fijamente. "Oh, lo siento... no quiero entrometerme. Ya me voy..."

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar al Sr. Schuester llamarlo. "Kurt Hummel... ¿verdad? Lamento si me he equivocado de nombre."

"No, no lo ha hecho. ¿Qué desea?"

Sr. Schuester le echó un vistazo y luego hizo un gesto a sus espaldas, una chica rubia se acercó a él, su cola de caballo se balanceaba alegremente mientras caminaba. "Ella es Brittany, Kurt. Brittany, el es Kurt."

"Hola", dijo tendiéndole la mano. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y puso una mano en su nariz. "Su nariz es suave. Es linda. ¿Puedo tenerla?"

Kurt la miró fijamente. "¿Umm...?"

Sr. Schuester puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Ya tienes la tuya Brittany. En realidad, Kurt, me preguntaba si te importaría hacerle un favor a Brittany. Ella necesita una pareja de baile para nuestra práctica. ¿Te importaría...?"

Kurt miró a Brittany y al Sr. Schuester, luego regresó a Brittany. ¿Podrá hacerlo? Sabía que un poco de ejercicio no era malo, pero no sabía cuan rigurosa era la rutina de baile, o que tan buena bailarina era, pero Brittany le sonreía, y ¿cómo podía decir que no a esa _cara?_

"S-seguro ..." dijo, y Brittany tomó su mano y lo llevó con el resto del grupo.

"¡Chicos, Kurt dijo que va a bailar conmigo!" exclamó con alegría. En eso ella miró sus manos. "Tus manos también son suaves. ¿Puedo tener todas las partes blandas de su cuerpo?"

"Lo siento, Brittany, pero necesito todas esas partes de mi cuerpo. ¿Está bien?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Está bien... te daría mis manos... o las patas del Señor Tubington. No creo que le importara estar lejos de ellas."

Kurt movió la cabeza, le agradaba. Era bastante adorable.

El baile que el club Glee estaba haciendo era un vals lento, después de oír eso Kurt suspiró aliviado. Si hubiera sido un swing o un tango, sin duda no podría. Pero él podía con un vals. Él _le había_ enseñado su padre bailar para la boda de su tío.

Brittany era una bailarina _increíble_ y todos los demás también lo eran. El único en el grupo que no podía bailar, además del niño en la silla de ruedas (Kurt cría que su nombre era Artie) era Finn. Un par de veces Kurt tuvo que alejar a Brittany de él cuando se acercaban demasiado. Cada vez que Finn se acercaba demasiado y Kurt los alejaba. Cuando Kurt miraba por encima del hombro de Brittany a Finn éste le daba una mirada de disculpa y pronunciaba un "lo siento".

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa fue una buena sensación.

Cuando el baile terminó Brittany le sonrió. "Me gustas. Eres lindo." Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, luego se acercó a una niña de pelo negro que estaba sentado en el otro lado de la sala de clases. Kurt la miró por el rabillo de su ojo. La forma en la que ella estaba mirando Brittany...

Se ruborizó y se alejó. Siempre había _sabido_ que no podía ser la única persona gay en la escuela, pero ahora que él había visto a alguien no sabía que pensar.

"Bueno, Kurt Hummel," dijo una voz tras él. Era Mercedes quien le sonreía. "Si puedes bailar. Me preguntó si no mentiras sobre lo otro, ¿Por qué no cantas alguna..?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "No canto."

Mercedes lanzó un suspiro. "Bueno, mira allá, Mike Chang ", señaló a un muchacho asiático que se balanceaba en torno a Tina. "Él no canta muy bien, pero sigue siendo parte del Coro. ¿Por qué no lo consideras?"

Lo había hecho, ¡Claro que lo había pensado! Pero si hacia un trabajo muy extenuante algo irreversiblemente malo podría pasarle a su corazón. Pero no dijo eso. En su lugar se encogió de hombros. "Voy pensarlo."

Ella sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"¡Muy bien Club Glee!"

Mercedes lanzó un suspiro. "Uf... Rachel Berry. A veces me gustaría que dejará de hablar."

"¿Rachel?"

Mercedes señaló a la chica morena que vestía un traje horrible el cual Kurt consideró en quemar. "A ella le gusta pensar que es la líder del Club Glee. Y es molesta como el infierno."

Rachel Berry estaba con dos conjuntos y con orgullo exclamaba que eran los que el Club Glee iba a usar para las seccionales.

Kurt tuvo ganas de vomitar. "Oh, son _horribles",_ le dijo a Mercedes.

"Lo sé, lo sé."

Desafortunadamente Rachel parecía haber oído su comentario y se volvió hacia él furiosa. "Disculpa, pero no perteneces al Club Glee y por lo tanto no tienes ni voz ni voto en las elecciones del vestuario, debes abstenerte de dar comentarios."

Kurt la miró mientras la sala se quedaba en silencio. "Al ver ese vestuario y sabiendo que todos los del club tienen que usar eso me _alegro de_ no estar en el club Glee. Como ya dije, es _horrible._ Y se me hace difícil tomar a alguien en serio cuando parece el descendente de un dragón o de un pavo real. "

Rachel le miró sorprendida.

"Ooh" fue lo que se escuchó en la habitación.

El rostro de Rachel se sonrojó. "¡Como si tú pudieras hacer algo mejor!"

"En realidad", dijo Kurt cambiando su bolsa a su otro hombro. "Yo puedo. Sin duda lo haría _mucho _mejor".

De repente se encontró capturado por los brazos de Puckerman, quien lucía desesperado. "¡Por favor haz algo mejor! ¡No quiero usar lo que Rachel trae!"

Hubo peticiones procedentes de casi todos los miembros del club, y desde su puesto en el rincón el Sr. Schuester sonrió. "Entonces ¿Una competencia de moda?, ¿Rachel, Kurt?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Suena bien para mí."

Rachel resopló. "Bien".

Sr. Schuester tomó la mano de Kurt. "Diviértete y buena suerte". Luego se inclinó y le susurró: "Espero que ganes. Rachel puede tener... trajes muy _interesante."_

Kurt se echó a reír. "Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, Sr. Schuester."

"Llámame Mr. Schue".

"Está bien".

Ahora, oficialmente era el mejor día.

Se despidió de los miembros del Club Glee, y luego se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase, jadeante y sin aliento, pero feliz.

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente y antes de saberlo estaba de pie frente a su casillero, guardando sus libros y sacando su abrigo.

El pitido de su teléfono le alertó de un nuevo mensaje, lo sacó y luego sonrió.

_¿Has tenido un buen día?_ _El mío ha sido bastante aburrido._ _¡__Entretenme!_ _D: - Blaine_

Kurt suspiró y meneó la cabeza, todo el tiempo riendo en voz baja.

_¿De nuevo estas en clase de historia?_

Respuesta de Blaine fue rápida.

_Sí, ¡y es horrible!_

Kurt miró a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y que se dirigían a su siguiente clase. Él no quería ir, se sentía más cansado debido a la danza y sabía que si estaba demasiado cansado se vería obligado a faltar a la escuela mañana, así que...

_Lo siento._ _Me siento mal que tu clase de historia no esté llena de niños usando sus lápices como armas y traten de matar al maestro._

La respuesta de Blaine no demoró en llegar.

_¿Eso pasa en tu escuela?_ _D: O:_

Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

_Bueno, estaba exagerando._ _Mucho._

Casi podía imaginar la risa de Blaine, la cual era un espectáculo que le gustaba mucho. Sonriendo terminó de colocar sus libros en el casillero, cuando su teléfono sonó una vez más lo cerró y se volteó para revisarlo.

Apenas lo puso frente a su cara cuando se encontró siendo empujado de nuevo contra el casillero al tiempo que una voz le gritaba, "¡Fuera de mi camino, _señora!"_

Un segundo más tarde algo frío, congelante; y que le causo dolor, fue arrojado a su cara.

Respiró hondo tratando de que algo de aire entrara por su garganta.

Había escuchado antes sobre los tratamientos faciales de Slushie, pero nunca había tenido uno, incluso cuando llevaba su más interesante (a su padre le gustaba llamarla escandalosa) ropa. Había sido insultado antes, eso era seguro, pero nunca le habían _dado_ uno en realidad.

_Y_ _dolió_.

Se limpió el granizado de los ojos y luego miró a su derecha para ver a la persona que le había lanzado el slushied.

Bueno, al parecer eran _dos_ personas.

Karofsky y Azimio.

_Genial_...

Se recostó contra su casillero, negó con la cabeza y salió de la escuela antes de que la campana sonara para el siguiente período. Sólo quería ir a casa.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a casa fue tomar una larga y caliente ducha, mientras estaba en la ducha cantó. No cantó con fuerza o de corazón, él sólo cantaba, dejando que las palabras fluyeran de él. Cantó para ser libre, para ser feliz y tener una vida amorosa.

Y entonces lloró. Lloraba porque nunca volvería a ser libre, había tenido unos momentos de felicidad, y se preguntó si alguna vez los volvería a tener.

_¿El podría amar? _

¿Cómo iba a amar algo que nunca sería capaz de tener en su totalidad?


End file.
